


【翻译】Tell Me All the Things That I Wanna Hear

by S_Destry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Destry/pseuds/S_Destry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>原文地址：http://thenyxie.livejournal.com/502874.html</p><p>作者：nu_breed and thenyxie</p><p>配对：jensen/jared</p><p>级别：NC-17</p><p>翻译：S_Destry</p><p>beta： 苏白离 【ಥ_ಥ谢谢阿离离，我是语死早我造。。。通篇错字还有混乱语序辛苦你了ಥ_ಥ</p><p>[这是跟NY姐姐合写的，这个地址打不开了可能是没加好友？我是之前存了这篇文，也是之前要的授权_(:з」∠)_在这里还是放一个阿姨的LJ地址吧</p><p>http://nu-breed.livejournal.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Tell Me All the Things That I Wanna Hear

当Jared回到他的酒店房间时，他的手机里已经有了三条语音留言：一条来自他的经纪人，关于TV Guide的采访和拍摄；一条来自他的妈妈，想知道他什么时候能回家；最后一条来自Jensen。  
Jared用他的脚踩着脱掉了靴子开始听Jensen的留言。只有三个字：回电话，但比起度过的今天，听见Jensen熟悉又亲切的声音，这已经让Jared轻松了许多。  
Jared打开一瓶啤酒，在给Jensen拨号前大口的喝了两口。  
“嗨，”Jensen听起来像是在睡觉，他的声音懒洋洋的又有些沙哑，就这一个词，Jared能感觉到他的身体抢先做出了反应，“今天开心吗？”  
“不坏，”Jared笑着，坐上床背往后靠去，腿张开了一些。  
“有谁给你任何麻烦了吗？”Jensen听起来有点心不在焉的，Jared可以想象他躺在床头，头发乱糟糟的，因为不能再继续小睡而戴上了他的眼镜。  
“没有，”Jared又喝了一口，“她们爱我。”  
“是啊，我还在想为什么。”Jensen嘀嘀咕咕的，声音小到Jared有些听不清了，“见鬼的又调情，又把你的屁股展示给她们看了是不？”  
Jensen的声音很低，有些危险，这让Jared愣了两秒接着就已经半硬了。  
“是什么让你觉得我做了类似那样的事？”Jared问，嘴角抽搐了两下，因为他知道自己不是没这么干过。  
“我知道你，你向那些女孩们炫耀，炫耀自己。你最好清楚那身体是属于谁的。”  
“我知道，”Jared整个人都有些颤抖，他屏住了呼吸，把电话夹在肩膀和耳朵间，打开了牛仔裤的扣子把手滑了进去，这才呼出了一口气，“你的，”他像是喉咙被掐住只能说出一个词似的。他已经硬了。这真是太疯狂了，但Jensen总是能让他这样，每一次，让他全身紧绷直到他觉得自己都快碎掉了。  
“别碰你自己，”Jensen严厉地说，“在我告诉你可以之前你要是敢做任何事，Jared。”  
伴随着一声失望的呻吟，Jared把他的手拿出来，“什么...你想让我怎么做？”  
Jensen笑了笑，“考虑一下各种情况，你硬了吗？”  
“你知道我硬了，混蛋，”Jared吞咽了一下，“现在怎么办？”  
“我就是在想，”Jensen听起来十分享受现在的情况，“我应该怎么做，Jay。也许什么都不做，你说呢？你觉得你应该碰你自己吗？”  
问题的正确答案只有一个，Jensen知道，但他就是想听Jared说出来。Jared飞快的换了口气，“你告诉我，Jensen，我应该吗？”  
Jensen又笑了起来，声音又低又淫荡，Jared几乎都能感受到他的阴茎在自己的小腹上，肿胀又火热。“你一整天都在向别人展示自己，打赌你今天愉快极了是不是，一切都很顺利，是吧？把你自己展示给她们。不，我不觉得你可以碰你自己，我想要你什么都不穿躺在床上，把手指放进你漂亮的小屁股里，像我操你那样操你自己，这样你就能记住谁拥有你了。”  
这话像是在Jared肚子上打了一拳，让血液冲上脸颊，他的脸火辣辣的，阴茎顶端渗出了液体，疼痛得需要被触碰，“去拿润滑剂，”Jensen补充道，“在一切结束前还有好一会儿呢。”  
“操他妈的基督耶稣，Jensen。”这些单词听起来破碎极了，Jared觉得自己可能已经要炸了。  
Jared把电话开了免提然后坐起来，把他的T恤脱了下来，然后把牛仔裤连同内裤一起脱了。他现在什么都没穿了，然后伸手到床边他的包里摸出来一瓶润滑剂，他总是做好准备，他才不想不得不用他的那些保湿霜之类的，他用的那些玩意儿又贵而且味道还老是散不掉。  
“我想象得出来，”Jensen的呼吸像是可以从电话那一头传过来，“躺在床上，准备好了，见鬼的火辣的身体，没有人可以碰，除了我。”  
如果他们在家里，Jared几乎可以保证Jensen现在已经进入他了，让他在桌上，甚至就跪在地上，他们俩都不是挑剔的人。Jensen喜欢操他，而Jared喜欢被Jensen操。这理想极了，但是这个，现在，Jensen不经常这么做，花这么多时间，挑逗。Jared在想他最后能不能活下来，或者Jensen是不是真的打算杀了他。  
“为你准备好了，”Jared同意，呼吸急促，他打开他的腿，肩膀抵在床头板上，屁股抬起来了一些。他尽可能的多抹了一些润滑剂，像Jensen会做的那样。  
“总是。我的小婊子，总是准备好被操。我猜你现在就想赶紧把手指操进自己，是不是？”  
老天，Jensen从来不说这么多，他一定是情绪特别好。Jared多抹了一些，一边回答是的。  
“很好，”这个词就像一声咕哝，Jared几乎没听清，这也让他更加紧张了，“两根手指开始，”Jensen命令道，Jared一下子松了口气似的，他搓了搓手指让它们都湿哒哒的，接着摸向了他的双腿间。  
“你知道，如果我在那里，我肯定已经开始操你了，一点都不磨蹭，只是挤进你火热的小屁股，直接插到最深。”Jared呻吟出声，感受着环状肌肉的火热，“把它们都伸进去，直到最深，想听你的呻吟，想听你接受这个。”  
Jared这么做了。很紧，他妈的非常紧，他在想他要怎么才能把两根手指都放进去。他向里推进时有些疼，但是也感觉很好。火热，又充实，他的另一只手在他的大腿上，手指紧紧的抠住了火热的肌肉，那也棒呆了，感觉也挺奇妙的。  
终于，他把手指全部插了进去，低沉的呻吟伴随着短促的呼吸一起，他能感受到自己的手指。他觉得对自己做这个简直见鬼的淫荡，但他也想知道Jensen看到会怎样。  
“噢，是的，”Jensen说，“我打赌那感觉好极了，是不是？你里面那么紧致，那么火热，不知道你怎么会这么该死的紧。现在，把你的手指抽出来，好男孩，慢慢的，几乎全部退出来。”  
“操...”  
“对，就是那样，”Jensen的声音甚至更低了，如果那可能的话，听起来像是沙子被风吹着响的声音，“猜你希望那是我，是不是？告诉我。”  
“希望是你，”Jared呻吟着，全身都在颤抖，控制着不要把手指又快又深地再次推进去。“想要是你，你的老二在我身体里，操！”  
“想念这个，是不是？”Jensen的声音传进Jared耳朵里，“现在再推进去，慢慢的。”  
Jared向后仰去，头撞上了床头板，手指重新埋进了自己，那么火热，那么紧。  
“是的。就这样，现在再做一遍，慢慢的，小心，如果你呻吟得好听，也许我会让你加快速度。”就像Jensen说的那样，Jared大声的请求呻吟着，Jensen笑了起来，“这么慢，一定快要杀了你了。知道你喜欢让你紧致的屁股被又快又狠的操到你几乎不能呼吸。”  
“拜托，”Jared请求着，他咬得自己的嘴唇都发麻了。这简直是折磨，这么慢，他的阴茎坚硬的乞求着被触碰。  
“你听起来真棒，Jared，”Jensen说。Jared不禁感到一阵惊喜，他意识到Jensen跟他一样。Jensen这样挑逗他，让他觉得自己暴露无遗，毫无防备，他需要知道自己不是唯一一个失控的，“操，如果我在那里，我会...”  
“告诉我，”Jared说，“拜托，告诉我你会怎么做。”  
我需要知道，需要知道你跟我一样想要，Jen。  
Jared抓紧了床头板的边沿，然后开始在他的手指上动了起来，让屁股在上面来回研磨着，操他自己。当他闭上眼睛，他能看见Jensen在对他这么做，这让他更加疯狂的想要。  
Jensen犹豫了一下，而电话那一头短暂的沉默让Jared停了下来。接着他呼了口气，Jared能通过电波感受到其中的渴望和颤抖。“我会把你的手举过你的头顶，按住你，狠狠地操你，直到你眼冒金星，Jay，直到你求我停下来，接着我会继续，给你我的老二，让你接受它，因为我知道你想要。”  
他的整个身体都颤抖着回应着Jensen，在手指上操着自己，在终于摸到自己的前列腺时他发出了一声尖锐的呻吟，“上帝啊，操，Jen，想要你操我，”Jared喘息着，汗水从他脸颊滑下，“想要你像那样操我，非常想。”他找准了角度，让手指飞快的在自己身体里进出，整个人扭动着，他不再小心翼翼的了，听着Jensen的声音，想象着Jensen在操他。  
“跟那些漂亮姑娘调情，Jared，我在想她们如果现在可以看见你会怎么想。双腿大张着，乞求着我操你，直到不能走路。你觉得她们知道你那么淫荡吗？”  
“我...操..”Jared几乎不能说话，他的手指不断进出着，他的阴茎硬得发疼，牙齿几乎要把下嘴唇咬破了，“我不在乎谁知道，见鬼的就想要你进来，想要你操我，一整个晚上。”  
电话那头传来一声喘息，接着Jensen小声的说着，“老天，Jared，现在再放一根手指进去，你能这么做吗？想听你感觉怎么样。”  
“我可以？我可以碰我自己了吗？”Jared听起来可能有些咬牙切齿的，“摸我自己的老二？”  
他伸展着自己，将第三根手指放了进去，耶稣啊，这太多了，他控制不住自己发出的声音，他希望酒店的墙足够厚，因为他根本控制不住自己。  
“先告诉我，”Jensen的声音听起来因为需要而有些破碎，Jared迫切的想见到他，他可以坐上Jensen的阴茎，在上面操自己，或者让Jensen操他的嘴，什么都行。“告诉我，”他又说了一遍，“这是什么感觉，这样操你自己，为了我。”  
“感觉，”Jared咕哝着，他让自己的屁股骑在自己的手指上，“老天，感觉他妈的棒极了。”他的声音完全让人信服，为了Jensen操自己，Jensen的声音那么火辣，那么低沉，见鬼的那么好听。  
“很好。”Jensen温柔地说，“现在碰你自己吧，Jared。”  
Jared立刻将手指包裹自己，那一刻他几乎哭喊出来，那感觉棒极了。  
“上帝啊，我能想象出来，那么美，你的腿大张着，操你自己，修长的手指包裹着你自己。”Jensen的声音听起来有些急促，Jared能确定Jensen已经开始控制不住了，感受着他自己逐渐堆积起来的快感。  
“告诉我，Jared，”Jensen大口的呼吸着，他的声音听起来性感极了，“当你向那些粉丝炫耀你的小屁股时，你有没有想到那是属于我的？想到这个？我会怎么让你用手指操自己直到你求我？你会这样去做我告诉你的每一件事？”  
Jared快把他的嘴唇咬掉了，“操，是的！”  
“知道你是。见鬼的小婊子，我应该让你带一个肛塞，这样你每次想要展示你的屁股时，你都会感受到我。你只能让那些姑娘们失望了。”  
那想法几乎让Jared疯狂的渴望，提醒着他一周七天见鬼的每天二十四个小时都是属于Jensen的。他的手动得更快了些，头发被汗水沾湿了黏在他的额头上。  
“老天啊，Jensen，操，我，求你了，拜托，求你，老天，Jensen。”他甚至不知道自己在说什么了，只是发出了一些呻吟，同时他的手指在他的身体里飞快的进出，他试着不要射出来，但是老天，他那么近了，“我能射吗？”  
“再放进一根手指，”Jensen命令着，Jared几乎要到了，因为已经放了三根手指进去，Jensen知道这个——并且想要四根。他努力控制着自己，将自己的小拇指放了进去，他完全的被自己填满，那么紧，感觉那么好，这几乎要杀了他，在他终于找回了一些呼吸时他开始乞求着，“求你，老天啊操，见鬼的要杀了我，那么热。给自己拳交，为了你。只要你说出来，任何事。”  
“你应得的，Jay，”Jensen的声音听起来就是罪恶，“向所有人炫耀好像他们可以得到你一样，假装你不属于任何人，老天，我可以看见你在自己的手上扭动着，手在你的身体里，你可以这么做吗？你觉得你可以把整只手伸进去吗，像个婊子一样。”  
Jensen现在听起来也气喘吁吁的，他的声音听起来那么破碎，Jared听得出来Jensen已经快到了，而Jared已经完全将四根手指插进去了，另一只手抚摸着自己的阴茎，他能感觉到自己就快要高潮了，“上帝啊，”他呻吟着，“你快让我疯了，Jensen。”  
他能听见Jensen有些喘但还是低声咆哮着，“不行，Jay，你还不能高潮。我想听你有多想要。”  
Jared现在几乎在床上翻滚着，在自己的手指上，几乎没有意识到自己在做什么，他已经完全失控，他不能想象Jensen的感觉，如果看到这个。  
“希望我能录下来，”他说，“啊...他妈的...这样你就能看见。”  
“别担心，我会看见的，”Jensen的声音听起来有些沙哑，Jared几乎可以看见Jensen躺在床上，握着他自己又重又缓慢的抚摸着他的老二。“因为只要你把你的屁股挪回家，我会让你再做一遍，而我会看着。”  
“老天啊，”Jared哽咽了一下，在自己快到的时候把手拿开了，他把腿抬起来，四根手指在他的双腿间工作着，他把它们拿出来蜷曲起来，上面闪着淫靡的水光，他把拇指扣在最下面，缓慢的推进，大声的喘息着，该死的，操，太多了，太多，难以置信的压力逐渐把他填满，把他撑得更开，而这时Jensen在他的耳边低语着，对的，就是这样，是的，见鬼的就这么做。  
他不断的往里推动，紧张得声音哽咽在了喉咙里，直到他的整只手都进入了自己。  
Jared把头向后仰，他能感觉到汗从额头上流下来，他几乎不能呼吸，“就一点点，你能做到，Jay，那么火辣，你自己都不知道，”Jared这么做了，稍微动了动手指，那感觉太他妈的强烈，他想要尖叫出声。  
“Jen，我...”他几乎没法说话，他的嘴唇那么干，喉咙紧缩，那么多感觉，那么赤裸，见鬼的绝望，为了，老天，他什么都不知道了。他甚至想不起自己的名字，他的皮肤刺痛着，他的手指，他的整只手在他自己身体里，他觉得他马上就要死了。  
“老天，Jared，你甚至没法说话了，是不是？被自己填得那么满，我真希望我能看见。那么大的手在你的身体里，你颤抖着，老二那么硬，就要高潮了。等不及要看到这一切。”  
“Jen，”这是他能说出的唯一一个单词，每一次呼吸他都能感受到自己的手指，手，在他自己身体里，这感觉简直是前所未有的好。  
“不敢相信你为我这么做了，”Jensen的声音听起来那么下流，因为欲望而绝望，Jared已经不知道这代表着什么了，他甚至难以理解这些单词，“感觉那么好，”Jensen说，“见鬼的好，为我高潮，现在，来吧，Jay，让我听见，让你因为手在身体里而高潮”  
“我，我不觉得我能行，”这太多了，感觉像是他的力量和灵魂都被剥夺了，只剩下一只手在他身体里填满了他自己，他甚至都不觉得他能碰自己的老二，因为感觉那么好，好到疼痛。  
“你可以，”Jensen温柔地说，“你爱死这个了，来吧，为了我射出来。”  
Jared已经是呜咽着，他把手重新放回阴茎上，开始抚动着它，那么硬那么热，他用拇指摩擦着已经完全湿润的顶端，这让他颤抖得更厉害了。  
“对，就是那样，见鬼的就这么做，想听见你尖叫。”Jensen听起来很难讲清楚一句话了，Jared感到皮肤几乎灼烧了起来，他已经推迟到了现在，他已经要疯了。  
一切都把他推向了边缘，他的手指裹着自己又快又重的抚弄着，直到浪潮冲击向他，又火辣又快，Jared射了出来，他的头撞到了床头板，嘴大张着，他能感受到身体在自己的手上收缩，那么疼痛，令人难以置信的愉悦堆砌起来像烟火一样炸开来，他尖叫着，身体在床上抖动着，几乎停不下来，让一切感官更加敏感。  
他一定是失去了一会儿意识，整个世界都在旋转着，接着集中在了他的手，他的阴茎上，Jensen的声音传进他的耳朵，“操他妈的，yes，那么火辣，老天啊，Jared...”  
他只能看见一些彩色的斑点，也找不回自己的呼吸，他只能感受到他的阴茎因为埋在自己身体里的拳头有些颤抖，整个身体都像是被好好操过了，他不能再忍受了，太多了，上帝啊，他强迫自己呼吸着，但这只引来了新一轮的摩擦，他必须把手拿出来，大声叫出来，Jensen的呻吟，还有一些断断续续的咒骂。  
他终于冷静下来，感受着身体带来的愉悦的颤抖，Jensen的声音还回荡在他耳边。  
他全身上下都是汗水，床上黏糊糊的，射出来的东西在他的小腹上，他的手，另一只手还在他的身体里，“操...”这是唯一一个他能说出来的词。  
“你还好吗？”Jensen问。  
Jared舔了舔自己的嘴唇，“老天，我...如果我知道的话。”  
Jensen大笑着，听起来又沙又哑。“所以我猜我最好让你去洗洗，是吧？”  
“那可能需要一会儿，”Jared把自己的手指拉出来时嘶了一声，“我觉得我可能已经忘了怎么去用我的腿了，或者你知道，脑子。”  
“只要保证你自己还是完整无损的，安全回家，Jay。”Jensen听起来又像要睡着了，“我...”  
“我知道，”Jared打断了他，“我也是。”  
对于Jensen来说，无需说出口话的总是绝大多数。


End file.
